Dollface
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Set in season 8. Eric returns early to set things right with Hyde and the gang, but what happens when Jackie has a tragic accident? Will the universe grant her and Hyde another chance, and in what strange way? Can Eric save the day? JH, ED
1. Return of the Jedi

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm getting ahead of myself with all these stories at once, but I was watching a certain movie when this story popped in my head. I just couldn't resist! Just know that I will NEVER abandon any of my stories. They will all get finished and they will all have happy JH endings! That's just how I roll. I think I'm too white to say that. Lol anyway, here is the first chapter of Dollface! I hope you like it!**

**If I owned the show, Jackie and Hyde would be humping like bunnies all the time, and Sam would never have existed.**

**Chapter 1: Return of the Jedi **

* * *

Eric Forman was many things. He was skinny, nerdy, and twitchy, but one thing he never believed he was, was crazy. That is until his return from Africa. Shortly after, he began on a quest that would challenge his faith in nearly everything he believed in. It would shake him to his very core. He would take his task seriously, for it would literally be a matter of life or death.

* * *

It had been a rough couple of months for Jackie Burkhart. After the incident in Chicago, she had wanted more than anything to fix things with Steven, only to find that he had driven to Vegas and married a stripper, whom he chose to stay with. How could he not fight for her? To say Jackie was devastated would be a gross understatement. Never had she experienced such pain and heartbreak. At this moment she experienced humiliation as her idiot ex-boyfriend cheered about her refusal of his blue balloon marriage proposal. Now people were jumping off the roof in excitement at the thought of not having to marry her? Could life get any worse?

The answer to that was yes, for standing across the room was the love of her life, with another woman's arm entwined with his. Jackie looked up at Hyde as a tear grazed her cheek. Could he now not see the truth, that it wasn't marriage she wanted, but to be married to _him_? At first a look of surprise crossed his face, followed by regret, and lastly anger and triumph. The surprise and regret were real. The anger and triumph were put on for Jackie. He insisted on hurting her in anyway possible. Seeing her in this embarrassing situation played right into that.

"Man Kelso, aint it great? You just dodged the deadliest of bullets…marrying Jackie." Even as he said the words, he knew he didn't mean them.

Kelso chuckled "Yeah! Now where can I get me a stripper like yours?"

"You'll never find one like me! I'm one of a kind!" Sam spoke haughtily.

Jackie nodded "That's true. You'll never find a girl quite as trashy."

The blonde's face contorted in anger "Well I guess that's another title I took from you, along with Mrs. Hyde."

"That's funny, cause I know you're used to giving…venereal diseases."

She gasped "You're short!"

Jackie rolled her eyes "You're slutty!"

The two women charged at each other as Hyde stepped in between.

"Alright that's enough. Sam, you better be getting to work." He reasoned.

"Yeah, you don't want to keep your pimp waiting!" Jackie chided.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted with glee.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Bye baby." She spoke with sugary sweetness as she kissed Hyde fiercely, making a show for Jackie. The tiny brunette couldn't help but watch this romantic moment shared between _her_ man and his whore of a bride. It churned her stomach.

Kitty laughed her signature laugh "Well wasn't this just the best darn anniversary party ever." She grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah Eric is gone, which is a plus, but this one" Red gestured to Hyde "Broke up a damn fight. That was going to be the best damn part of the night."

"A fight was the best part of our anniversary?! Well, I was going to do that thing I never do in bed tonight, but that ship has sailed mister!" Kitty screeched.

After everyone had cleared out, The Formans went up to bed and Hyde made his way to the basement, not a moment before the door swung open, revealing a frazzled looking Jackie.

"Jackie, what the hell…"

She shook her finger "No, no. You are going to answer _my_ questions! First, why did you come to Chicago?"

Hyde was taken aback. "Uh I don't…"

"Don't you dare say 'I don't know' Steven!" She shouted menacingly.

He huffed "Watch who you boss around princess. Besides, what the hell difference does it make why I went there?"

Her eyes went wide "It makes a world of difference to me! You wanted to marry me, didn't you? Admit it! How could you stay with her if you loved me enough to marry me!"

"I don't love you!" He shouted back "I was so sick of your crap, and then Sam showed up, and she's great. She's what I want, not you. You should just leave."

As his words sunk in, Jackie found herself drifting away. She wasn't sure where it was going, but her soul was leaving her body, perhaps for eternity.

She nodded sadly through her tears "You're right."

She began to walk away before turning back to the basement and her ex for one last time "I'll never be sorry I loved you, but I am sorry for wasting your time." And with that, she was gone.

"Bye Dollface." He whispered sorrowfully.

Jackie went home to her empty mansion and packed her things. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get away. She wrote two letters and popped them into the mailbox on her way out. She hopped in her car and made her way to the highway. After driving for nearly ten hours straight, she began to feel quite tired, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. Her eyes felt heavy as she approached a bridge. At that moment she lost the fight with her eyelids. They closed as she drifted into sleep. Not a moment later, her car veered to the right, sending her car crashing hundreds of feet into the waves of water below the bridge. As Jackie's car sunk lower and lower, she felt herself floating away. Away from this sad and empty life.

* * *

Two weeks later, Eric Forman arrived in his hometown of Point Place, Wisconsin. He had come home early for one reason, Jackie wanted him to. He never would have thought that anything Jackie Burkhart could have wanted would matter to him in the slightest, but when he received her letter, that all changed. In that moment he realized that the selfish bitch they all thought they knew, no longer existed. Despite everything she had been through, Jackie's entire letter was filled with nothing but worry for none other than the curly haired culprit of her shattering. She had informed Eric of how different Hyde was and how he had chosen to stay with the stripper. Eric knew all this already, but her words just struck something in him. Maybe Africa wasn't the place for him to be doing good. Maybe he needed to start a little closer to home.

As the cab pulled up in front of the only home that he had ever known, Eric paid the driver and got out, grabbing his luggage. He walked up to the sliding glass door before taking a deep breath and walking through it. There he found his parents and the man he considered a brother.

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" He announced.

Kitty dropped the frying pan she held and shrieked in joy "My baby!" She ran over and pulled her son into a fierce hug.

"Son of a bitch. What are you doing here?" Red asked as he frowned.

"I missed you too daddy!" Eric cheered in mock enthusiasm.

"Forman man, why aren't you in Africa?" Hyde asked in confusion.

He finally broke free of his mother's grasp "I just thought I was needed here more."

"What the hell gave you that dumb ass idea?" Red asked irritably.

"Nothing. I just missed being in my home."

"Yeah well I think my foot has missed being in your ass." Red warned.

Eric smiled "My first 'foot in ass' since I came back. It warms my heart."

Red rolled his eyes and returned to his paper.

"You tell Donna you're back?" Hyde asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Not yet. I was just going to go over…"

"Eric?!" The tall blonde spoke in shock as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh crap. I'm leaving. The last thing I want to see is some gooey reunion." Red rose from the table quickly.

"Ditto." Hyde agreed as they both exited the kitchen.

"What are you doing back?" Donna asked, still thrown by his arrival.

"I just had to come back" He stood up and faced the love of his life. "I could see that things were falling apart here, and I hated that thought. And I missed you Donna, more than you know."

A tear fell from her green eyes "I missed you too, Eric."

They leaned in and just as their lips touched…

"Aw isn't that the sweetest thing ever?!" Kitty enthused.

Eric and Donna chuckled as she pulled him along to the basement. After a half an hour of "bliss" as Eric called it, the couple sat cuddled up together on the couch.

"So really Eric, what made you decide to come back?"

"Actually, I got a letter from Jackie." He informed her.

"Really? What did it say?" She asked curiously.

"Just how weird everything had gotten here, and how Hyde had changed."

"Hyde changed? He seems like the same old Hyde to me."

"No way. The Hyde we know would never stay married to some stripper he didn't even know. It's like he's closed himself off."

Donna nodded "Yeah I guess you're right."

"So Jackie told me she was leaving Point Place, but she didn't say where to. Did she tell you?" Eric asked inquisitively.

"No. She wrote me a letter saying that she was leaving and that's it."

"Huh…weird." He noted thoughtfully.

"So what are you going to do now?" The former redhead asked intently.

"Well, I have to get a job, anything really, just to save up."

"I hear they are hiring at Halverson's." She informed him.

"Maybe I'll apply."

* * *

The following day, Eric typed up his résumé, donned his best suit, and headed for Halverson's Department Store. Once arriving at the store he was escorted into none other than Mr. Halverson's office. The man who greeted him gave off a vibe of the great and powerful Oz. He was an older man, with white hair and a mustache like a walrus.

"So Mr. Forman, I would love to welcome you into the Halverson family."

"Really? You're hiring me? Thank you so much!" Eric jumped up and shook his new boss's hand. "What's the job?"

"You my boy, are our newest window dresser!"

Eric froze in confusion "Uh window dresser?"

The older man laughed heartily "Yes. It means you will design our window display every night!"

At that moment the skinny man's nervous laugh could have challenged his mother's "You want me to decorate the window display?"

"Exactly. You'll set up the mannequins in several different ways, modeling our clothes. I could tell that you have just the right creative flair for this job!"

Eric simply smiled and nodded. Well, it was better than the dog food factory, even if it was a job more suited to a woman…or Fez.

"So I'll show you to the back room." Mr. Halverson gestured for Eric to follow, which he did. The man led him to a room filled with various clothing products, boxes and several mannequins. As Eric glanced up at the life sized dolls, one caught his eye. She was covered in a pink floral dress, and something about her was strangely familiar. He shook it off as his boss spoke up.

"So I figure, I'll just leave you here to get a feel of things. After all, artists need their space, right?"

"Uh yeah. Sure thing." Eric replied uncertainly.

"Great! See you later, my boy!" The older fellow clapped him on the back before leaving.

Eric took in his surroundings as he held up a red lacy negligee.

"You'll never get Donna to wear that."

Eric jumped in shock as he turned around to find none other than Jackie Burkhart, sitting amongst the mannequins in a pink floral dress.

"Ja-Ja-Jackie?!" He squeaked.

"Hey Eric."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Pretty crazy hah?! Lol I was watching the movie "Mannequin" and this just came out. I hope you like it so far. Please review!!**


	2. A Man With a Mission

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks a million for all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad that you guys seem to like the concept of this story! I think, or I hope, it should be a fun and fascinating ride, and hopefully different from anything else we've seen. I just always believed that Eric Forman could have saved everything, had he been around in season 8. He's like Mighty Mouse! Lol! Anyway, here is chapter 2 of Dollface. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: A Man With a Mission**

* * *

If one would say that Eric Forman had just received the greatest shock of his life, they would not be far off base. He was literally stunned, mouth hanging open, eyes bugged out, at the sight before him. Presumably a mannequin had not only come to life and spoken to him, but had taken the form of Jackie Burkhart. It was official, he had lost his mind.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" He squeaked as he backed up as far as he could get.

Jackie rolled her eyes "What's with you? You're even twitchier than usual."

"Jackie…is…is that you?" He stuttered.

She huffed "Duh. Like anyone could be as pretty of a doll as me."

Eric laughed nervously "I must have gone crazy. Maybe I got stung by a mosquito in Africa and picked up some disease."

She scrunched up her nose "What disease makes you see mannequins come to life?"

"I don't know! But whatever it is I got it! I mean, this can't be real."

She jumped of the counter she was seated on "I'm afraid it is real, Eric."

"How is that possible?" He asked nervously, clinging to the negligee like it was his life-force. "Oh my god, you _are_ the Devil! I told everybody, but they never listened! Get back Lucifer!" He held is fingers out in a cross.

"I am not the Devil" She paused momentarily "This is all happening…because I died." She answered somberly.

He looked confused "What?"

She sighed "I was leaving Point Place when I fell asleep at the wheel. I drove off a bridge."

Eric felt is heart rate speed up "Oh my god, Jackie."

She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she nodded sadly "Then I woke up in this pink and purple room."

"Pink and purple? Shouldn't it have been like an all white room."

She looked disgusted "Ugh how boring! Anyway, there was this beautiful unicorn and it sent me back here in the form of a doll."

This time Eric looked disgusted "A unicorn? Alright Jackie, the jig is up. This little prank you guys are playing is over."

"Who do you think I'm playing a prank with?"

"Well, anything this elaborate, it can only be one person…Hyde."

Jackie took a seat and sighed "I'm in this situation because of Steven alright, but it isn't a prank. You see, the powers above are giving me a second chance at life, _if _Steven cooperates."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I mean even as annoying as you are, Hyde wouldn't want you dead. So I'll just go get him and he can cooperate or whatever, and this whole bad trip can end." He made to walk away but Jackie stopped him.

"No, he can't see me come to life. No one can…except you."

He furrowed his brow in puzzlement "Why me?"

"Because you're the chosen one. Not only by the powers that be, but from me. I wrote you that letter for a reason. Despite the fact that you're a skinny, girly, nerd boy, you are the only one who can reach Steven. This mission has fallen onto you for that reason." She informed him.

"So next are you going to say 'This mission is yours should you choose to accept it' and then self destruct in five seconds?" He asked sarcastically.

She groaned "God you are such a dork! Look, this is serious. My life is in your dainty girl-like hands!"

Eric sighed "Jackie, this is nuts!"

"I know, but I need your help Eric. Please…"

He inhaled deeply "Fine. So what do I have to do exactly?"

She smiled at his willingness "You have to get Steven to open his heart again."

"Jesus, this is mission impossible! How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Jackie ran her fingers through her silky hair "I don't know. All I know is you have to do it before my human body is discovered. If Steven sees my dead body, then it will all be over." She paused sadly "I'll die for real."

He thought to himself for a moment "So why don't I just tell him everything. I'm sure he would open his heart or whatever if he thought you could die."

"No!" She shouted "He can't know. He has to really want to open up again. It can't be forced."

Eric huffed in frustration "Jackie, this is Steven Hyde we are talking about. You know how hard this will be?"

She nodded sadly "Yeah. Betting everything on Steven's heart, that's the story of my life."

The emerald eyed boy placed his hands on her shoulders gently "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll figure out a way to make this happen. I promise."

She looked up at him and smiled "I see why Donna loves you now."

He simply pulled her in for a quick hug before asking "Incidentally, why did you get sent back as a mannequin?"

She pulled away and shook her head incredulously "Because Steven used to call me his 'Dollface'. I guess it's a good thing he didn't call me honey bun or sugar pie, I probably would have been eaten by now by a fat girl…or Fez!"

Eric laughed heartily "I still can't believe all this is happening…and I'm the chosen one! I've never been the chosen anything. Just ask Red."

She giggled "Well here's your chance. Save my life Eric!"

He spoke with complete sincerity "I will Jackie. I swear."

A tear fell from her sapphire tinted eye "Thank you."

Jackie began looking at some of the clothes littered around the stockroom. She came across a lovely lilac gown, that sent her back to one night long ago.

"This dress reminds me of the one I wore to prom. Steven looked so handsome that night. I think it was the first time I really noticed how special he was." She drifted in memory.

Eric looked at the dress intently "That's it!"

Jackie turned to face him in befuddlement "What's what?"

He smiled widely "I think I figured out a way to get to Hyde."

* * *

It was nearly four a.m. when Eric arrived home to find Donna asleep in his bed. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, and her new red locks. He got undressed and crawled in beside her as she stirred.

She looked up at him and smiled sleepily "Hey."

Eric kissed her forehead "Hey. This was a nice surprise."

"I snuck in after Red and Kitty went to bed. What took you so long?"

"I got a job as the window dresser." He apprised her.

She looked confused "You're a window dresser?"

He laughed "I know. It sounds more like a Fez thing to do, but the money isn't bad, besides…it's important that I do this now."

There is no way to measure how difficult it was for Eric to keep the truth from the love of his life, but he knew he had to. There was no way she could know what was going on. Jackie's life rested on his shoulders, and he wasn't about to risk losing her, not only for his own sake and hers, but for Hyde's more than anyone. He may have given his friend a hard time for 'sleeping with the Devil', but Eric knew very well how much Hyde loved Jackie, and that was a lot.

Donna's green eyes met Eric's "Well, I'm happy for you then."

He kissed her lips softly "Thanks. Now, let's get some sleep. I'm taking everyone down in the morning when my first window display is revealed."

The following morning at 7 sharp, Eric burst into his parent's bedroom like a kid on Christmas.

"Time to wake up!" He cheered.

"What the hell?" Red grumbled.

"Come on daddy! You have to get ready so you can come see my flashy new window display!" Eric screeched in mock enthusiasm, teasing his father.

"Damn it. Why couldn't you stay in Africa?"

"Now Red, you are just as happy as I am that are baby boy is home, so can it! He has wonderful new job, and he wants us to see his art." Kitty reprimanded her husband.

Red huffed "Art? The kid dresses up giant dolls. It doesn't get much fruitier than that."

"Red, be nice. At least he is doing something. It's better than last year."

"I suppose you're right. Besides, I always knew he'd wind up doing something girly. After all, he runs at the sight of a football." He jabbed as he got to his feet.

"Honestly, you know how he used to think that anything made of animal skin would come to life and eat him. _You_ are the one who told him that!" Mrs. Forman brought to her husband's attention as he rolled his eyes.

"It was funny. He actually cried!"

"He was six, Red."

* * *

"Rise and shine, big…boobs!" Eric screeched as he walked into Hyde's room, forgetting all about the trashy blonde staying there.

Sam made no attempt to cover her topless body, even though Eric entered the room. Hyde didn't even stir from his deep slumber.

"Oh hey Eric." She spoke flirtatiously as she continued to dry her wet hair with the towel in her hand, rather than cover her nearly naked body.

He turned away "Uh I just came in here to wake up Hyde."

She giggled at his awkwardness "I just got home from work, and I needed a shower. I get all hot and sweaty when I dance." Sam said in a sultry voice.

"I can imagine. I mean not that I imagine you stripping. I did just see your boobs so I know what they look like. Not that I would be picturing you like that…oh crap." He stumbled over his words.

Sam simply laughed as she pulled a spaghetti-strapped shirt over her self and straddled Hyde, while looking Eric straight in the eye.

"Hyde baby, wake up."

"God not now Sam. I'm not in the mood" He objected, pushing her off him.

Her ego had been wounded "Ugh I was just trying to wake you up. Eric…" She spoke his name with a sticky sweetness "needs you."

"He's all yours." She announced loudly to Eric before walking up and whispering in his ear "And so am I." With a wink she exited Hyde's room.

Eric watched her leave in shock. What the hell had just happened?

"Forman? What do you want?" Hyde rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Eric gathered his composure "I uh…want you to come down to Halverson's and see my window display."

"Your what?" The curly haired man asked in confusion.

"My window display. I'm the new window dresser at Halverson's." The skinny man notified his friend.

Hyde laughed "Wow, I didn't think it would be possible to find a job more feminine than Fez's, but you pulled it off."

Eric rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah I'm a big girl. Now will you please get up so we can make it there in time?"

He rose to his feet "Okay, don't get your panties in a twist."

* * *

After Breakfast, They picked up Fez and headed for the store. They all gathered around on the sidewalk outside the window. All that could be seen was the grey curtain that covered it from the inside.

"You said I was going to get breakfast. I never wake up this early unless there is a damn pancake involved…Where is my pancake, you son of a bitch?"

Eric sighed irritably "Look Fez, after the window is unveiled you can come to my house and my mom will make you pancakes."

"You swear?" The foreign man pointed at him warningly.

"Yeah." He replied, making a crossing gesture on his chest.

"Well, I see you had some friends come down to see your fabulous creation!" Mr. Halverson noted as he approached Eric and his family.

"Yes, these are my parents, my girlfriend Donna, and my friends Fez and Hyde."

"Ah yes, you I know." He pointed at Fez "You got in a fight with a former employee of mine over a pair of pants."

Fez glared "Fenton." was all he said in response.

The older man stared at Fez for a few moments before turning back to Eric "I'll just go in and pull down the curtain. This is such a thrill!"

"That man has been working with ladies clothes for too long." Red muttered under his breath, earning a chuckle from Hyde and a smack from Kitty.

"Look man, no offense to your genius talents, but why do I have to be here? I mean, I won't be able to appreciate this crap." Hyde spoke surely.

Eric smiled devilishly "Trust me. You'll appreciate this."

Hyde rolled his eyes. Then as the grey curtain was pulled away, he felt his breath leave his body. There before his eyes was an imprint of one of his very own memories, the night he took Jackie to prom. The display was decorated exactly as the gym had been that night, including streamers and a glistening disco ball above the heads of two mannequins. One was a man with a blonde afro. He wore a tux with a lilac shirt made of ruffles. In his arms, the single most exquisite doll Hyde had ever seen. Her raven hair was pulled up, her eyes stunning. She wore a long lilac gown and a corsage upon her wrist. They were a carbon copy of himself and Jackie, dancing together at prom. It was disorienting to Hyde as he gaped up at the picture before him that emanated one of his fondest memories. That was the first night he realized how special she was.

"Wow honey, it's lovely! Steven and Jackie look so cute!" Kitty cheered.

"Whoa, it is Hyde and Jackie." Donna observed in awe.

Hyde simply walked closer and closer to the glass, his eyes, glued to the amazingly life-like mannequin. He couldn't help but be transfixed with her. Yes, she resembled Jackie, but it was more than that. It was like she _was_ Jackie.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It is such fun to write. I love fantasy stories! Please review!!**


	3. Misty Watercolor Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay on this! Not only do I have 5 stories going at once, but my laptop is filled with adware. I'm so stressed out about the whole thing, but I really wanted to update this story since it has been too long! I'm glad to see that everyone seems to love it so far. We all have faith in Eric to save the day! Lets see him get one step closer now!**

**I'm sorry in advance if there are mistakes. It's harder for me to read on this computer, so I might not catch them.**

**Chapter 3: Misty Watercolor Memories**

* * *

Hyde sat alone in the Forman basement dressed in a purple shirt, cursing himself. He wondered why it even bothered him that Jackie was back with the idiot. Why had giving her up to have bad sex with Pam Macy been so difficult to handle. He did not like Jackie. That was an impossibility in Hyde's mind. So why did he feel so lousy? The basement door opened hesitantly, revealing a very beautiful girl to his eyes.

"I was hoping you'd be here." Jackie spoke with a small voice.

Hyde rose to his feet "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off with your boyfriend?"

She sighed "I just…I just wanted to talk to you."

Hyde looked confused "About what?"

She approached him and took his hands in her own, which threw him "Steven, it was so sweet of you to take me to prom."

Baffled by her, he pulled his hands away "I am _not_ sweet. It was no big deal, Jackie."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance "Yes it is, Steven. It meant a lot to me, and I know it wasn't your kind of thing."

He shrugged "Whatever, It was a good burn on Kelso."

His words seemed to sadden her "Is that all you got out of tonight…a burn?"

He sighed heavily "What else would I have gotten?"

She seemed near tears "I don't know. I thought maybe you felt…maybe you felt…" Her words broke as she fought tears.

Hyde looked on at this tiny little girl, looking so frail and yet so gorgeous, and his heart skipped a beat. This was something he had never felt before, but it made no difference. She was Kelso's girl, not his.

"Look, I thought you got back with Kelso."

"I did." She answered quietly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "So I don't get it. Why are you here, Jackie?"

She looked him straight in the eye "I was just wondering if…" She paused to inhale deeply "If you could think of any reason why I shouldn't get back together with Michael."

Hyde was completely caught off guard by her question. "Well, yeah, he's a moron…"

"No, I meant can _you_ give me a reason why I shouldn't be with Michael?"

Though her mismatched eyes narrowed in on his blue ones, she could not recognize the fear and confusion that swam in them. She did not realize that he was fighting an internal battle between his head and his heart. It seemed like an eternity before Hyde finally managed to compose an answer.

"I can't." Was all he said.

Jackie felt like her body would give way any moment. So much had been riding on his answer. So much. She nodded her head sadly before walking toward him.

"Goodnight Steven." She kissed his cheek before turning and walking away.

"Night Doll."

* * *

The painful memory flooded Hyde's senses as he looked up in the window at the tiny mannequin who so resembled the girl from that night. That night had been the first in a series of mistakes on his part. If only he had been honest with her. If only he had expressed his true feelings and given her the answer he so wanted to give. There were a million reasons why she shouldn't be with Kelso, but the biggest one, the most important one, was that he wanted her with him.

As Hyde stood on the street corner cursing himself, he could think of one other person who deserved some of his anger.

"Forman, what the hell?!" He pulled Eric over to him by his shirt collar.

As Hyde let loose his grip of his longtime friend, Eric coughed before responding "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, man. Where the hell do you get off using plastic versions of me and Jackie?" Hyde demanded irately.

"I just thought it would be good for the store. Plus…" The skinny man drifted.

"Plus what?!" The curly-hared man asked loudly.

Eric sighed "I just remember how cute you guys were together that night."

The tension in Hyde's shoulders released "Couldn't you have used you and Donna?"

"No because…I still remember how great things were with Donna."

Shaded eyes squinted in puzzlement "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that maybe you have forgotten how good things were for you with Jackie."

For a moment it seemed that Hyde's eyes were opening…For a moment. "Please, Jackie and I were terrible for each other." He scoffed before pointing his index finger warningly at his friend "And you better butt out and stop using me as your muse or whatever."

Eric sighed as Hyde walked away grumpily. He had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Later that night, Eric was going through some store merchandise trying to come up with the following day's window design when his boss approached him.

"Eric my boy, the design was a huge hit! We made twice as much business as normal! Great job!"

"Thank you, sir."

The portly man looked around "Well, I am heading home. I don't want to interrupt an artist who is busy creating. Lock up when you're done!"

Eric nodded as his boss left the store.

"Finally! I thought the fatso would never leave!" Jackie sprung to life and approached Eric.

He jumped "Jesus Jackie, you have to stop doing that."

Her eyes rolled "Don't be so twitchy, Eric." She slapped his arm forcefully as he winced "tell me what happened with Steven!"

He cleared his throat "Oh it went really well."

"Liar! I saw the whole thing through the window! He practically beat your ass!"

"But he didn't, and with Hyde that is really well." He insisted.

She exhaled sharply "Fine. What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Before Eric could complete his sentence, Jackie changed back into her plastic form as the bell on the front door chimed. He looked over to see a woman entering.

"Sorry, we're closed." As she drew near he recognized her "Oh hey Sam. Sorry, we're closed."

The tall blonde sauntered over to him, paying no mind to his words. "I know. I wanted to talk to you."

Eric laughed nervously "Uh why?"

She shrugged as her finger traced a line down his arm "I saw your display."

"Oh I'm sorry if that upset you."

She laughed "Why would that upset me?"

He breathed deeply "Well, you know, Hyde's your husband and Jackie was his ex.."

She laughed again "I don't care about her. She can't compare to me anyway."

Eric could literally feel Jackie's desire to come to life and beat the living hell out of this woman, but he knew she couldn't.

He fidgeted as Sam eyed him hungrily "So uh…why are you here?"

She smiled seductively as she leaned her ample chest into his bony one "I just wanted to see you." She made her way over to a pink satin bra and panties.

"Can I try these on?" She asked coyly, holding the bra up.

"Uh..Umm…Yeah?" he stammered for words.

"Great!" She began to peel her clothes off, one article at a time.

Eric let out a small squeak as he turned away, not looking at the half naked stripper.

"How do I look?" Sam asked sultrily.

Eric peeked through the skinny fingers that he covered his face with, to find the blonde dressed in nothing but the skimpy underwear.

"You look..." He laughed uncomfortably again "You look great. I'll ring that up for you. Just take it off. I mean, No! leave it on. Just take it. You're on me. I mean _it's_ on me!"

She giggled as she grabbed her clothes "Thank you, and you can come over anytime to…take it back." She eyed him hungrily before quickly dressing and leaving the store.

"That whore!" Jackie shouted furiously as she came to life again.

"Okay, I've never been good at this, but she definitely was coming on to me, right?" Eric asked the tiny brunette in shock.

She nodded adamantly "And you know she's a real skank if she'll even hit on you!"

He jumped up "That's it!"

Jackie eyed him in confusion "What's it?"

"I'll tell Hyde about Sam. He'll realize what a whore she is and dump her. Then he'll open his heart to you, and presto! Everything is fixed!"

She sighed "You can't tell him. He has to figure this stuff out for himself. "

Eric huffed "Well, what am I supposed to do about the whole, his wife hitting on me thing?"

"You can't say anything. Just keep fighting her off until you get him to open his heart." She asserted.

"Fine. But you should know this is going to be hard. Once a girl falls for me, she can't escape it. I'm like a drug!"

"Chh you've been hanging out with Michael too much."

He paused in thought momentarily before nodding in agreement "So I have an idea for the next display."

She grasped onto his arms intently "Is it good?"

He smiled devilishly "Well, it's no worse than bowling…"

* * *

Hyde looked up at the window. He stared at the beautiful doll, who looked so much like the only girl he ever loved. She was stunningly exquisite, and he felt a longing he could not comprehend. All of a sudden her face flashed before his eyes. It was a series of random images he could not make out. All he knew was that he was with her and she was smiling her glorious smile. A moment later she was gone in a sea of black. He could feel his body plunging into the darkness trying to find her.

"Jackie?!" his muffled call escaped his lips to no avail.

He bounded on anyway, with no sense of direction in the infinite night.

At last he came upon her. She looked like porcelain floating in the nothingness. He pulled her to him. She felt stiff in his arms. Her eyes opened sharply before she screamed out loud.

"Steven!"

Hyde awoke in his bed, soaking in sweat. He would have to kick Forman's ass for dredging up the past. He had been intent on forgetting everything to do with his tiny little dollface, but thanks to Eric, it was all so fresh in his mind. This dream had thrown him, but he wasn't sure what it meant. Little did he know that with every moment, his doll slipped farther and farther away, every day drifting farther into the infinite abyss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I have been getting so many awesome reviews on this, so I hope you guys keep it up! Thanks! **


	4. The Princess and the Frog

**A/N: Hey! Thanks, as always, for the wonderous reviews! Sorry about the slow updates on my fics. The computer is back, but I'm not used to my regular flow yet. Plus the holidays are a busy time. At any rate, I have managed to update! I hope you enjoy my choice for the new window display. I'm sure many of you caught my little "It's no worse than bowling" hint last chapter! Here it is!**

**Chapter 4: The Princess and the Frog**

* * *

There weren't many things that made him angry. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There were a lot of things that made him angry, but none compared to his so-called best friend using his sordid history with his bitchy ex-girlfriend as his own little fruity art project. Hyde had let the first incident slide, but he would be damned if he let Forman get away with it twice. As he marched up the Forman driveway toward the basement, he ran through the many forms of possible murder, looking for the most gruesome, painful method.

Throwing the basement door open, Hyde shouted "What the hell, Forman?"

Eric smiled in nervousness "What?"

An accusing finger was immediately pointed in his face "Don't 'what' me like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Eric crossed his arms in an attempt to play cool "Hmm, I don't know what you are referring to, Hyde."

Blue eyes rolled "I'm referring to your little doll show, Forman. I thought I told you not to use me and Jackie, man!"

"Uh I recall no such conversation." He lied through his teeth.

"Yeah, Hyde threatened to kick your ass a bunch of times yesterday. I remember because I said I was in need of candy and Hyde said he was going to get a bat and turn you into a human piñata." Fez smiled widely at the thought.

Donna looked over to her foreign friend with a look of disgust "Fez, that's just wrong."

He looked insulted "Please Donna, you get a taste of Eric's sugary goodness all the time. Share the wealth!"

Donna, Eric, and Hyde grimaced at Fez for a moment before Hyde turned the attention back to the matter at hand "Seriously Forman, what do you think you're doing?"

He looked down uneasily before answering "I'm an artist Hyde. I can't help where my inspiration comes from."

The curly haired man exhaled loudly "Well why exactly are me and Jackie so damn inspirational?"

Green eyes met blue "I don't know. Maybe because you guys were so in love."

Hyde was momentarily thrown before he found his Zen "What? Jackie, me, love? You're nuts, Forman."

Eric sighed "You can deny it all you want, but we all know it's true even if you don't."

He paused momentarily "Psh, Whatever."

As Hyde moved to sit in his seat, the redhead spoke up "What scene did you recreate this time?"

"Their first date. Remember that Veteran's Day? It was one of the best nights of Jackie's life."

Hyde looked up confused "How the hell do you know?"

Eric stammered for words. He couldn't very well tell them that the mannequin form of Jackie sprang to life and told him the night before. So he managed to lie.

"I don't know. I think she mentioned it at one point. She was always yapping." That much was true, in any event.

Picking up a magazine, Hyde feigned a lack of interest "Whatever man. Why would it be one of her best nights? She said she didn't feel anything."

"Oh she lied." He informed "Besides, it's what happened after that, that made her happy."

* * *

**Veteran's Day 1977**

_It was a wasted night, he figured, as he drove the little princess back to her castle, and she was a princess, that was for sure, and Hyde knew that in real life, princesses didn't go around kissing frogs. Well, they did, but they didn't feel anything. He cursed himself for being roped into the tornado known as, Jackie Burkhart. How could he have been so stupid? _

_He pulled up into the driveway of her house. Yep, definitely a princess. He opened the passenger door for her, like a gentleman, or a valet parker, which seemed more accurate in his head._

_"Well, I better go." He began to walk away as she called out to him._

_"Steven, wait! You're going to walk home?"_

_He stared back at her in puzzlement. Hadn't she realized that all along? "Uh yeah…Bud's isn't that far from here."_

_"Oh. Well, maybe you should come inside and get a warm drink before you make the walk. I can make cocoa!" Her voice was cheerful._

_His brow furrowed "Uh no thanks, I should be fine."_

_She shook her head adamantly "No, I insist. I'll put lots of marshmallows on top!"_

_He sighed "Fine."_

_Jackie unlocked the front door and led the way to the kitchen, where she put the kettle on to boil. Hyde absorbed his lavish surroundings. He had never seen such decadence in his life. It was overwhelming._

_"Won't your parents be mad that I'm here so late?"_

_She continued to shuffle about the kitchen as she responded "No, they aren't in town."_

_Shaded eyes widened in shock "You mean, you're all alone?!"_

_"Yes, but don't get any ideas. You may not be opposed to doing it, but I am. I'm a lady."_

_His head shook "No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, your parents just leave you alone like that?"_

_She moved her eyes away from him. This was never an easy topic of conversation "Sometimes. Daddy is an important business man and mom…likes to travel. It's no big deal."_

_The water came to a boil as Jackie prepared the cocoa. Hyde simply watched her in amazement. Who would of thought that the princess and the frog would have something in common, absent parents. _

_Jackie handed him a cup of cocoa, loaded with marshmallows, smiling brilliantly "Normally Maria, the housekeeper, is here at nights, but she's gone 'til tomorrow."_

_He sipped before responding "So why don't you just ask Donna to spend the night? I'm sure it would be cool."_

_"No!" She spoke loudly, surprising him, before regaining her composure "I'd rather nobody know that I'm alone. I don't need the lumberjack feeling sorry for me."_

_"Yeah but…I mean…you shouldn't be here alone, Jackie. Even a loud mouth girl like you could be kidnapped." He hid his caring with humor._

_She inhaled sharply "So what are you going to do, Steven? Stay here with me?"_

_He thought for a mere moment, before answering "Yeah, I guess I am."_

_A look of disbelief crossed her face "Are you serious? Won't your dad get mad?"_

_He shrugged "Nah, I stay out all night all the time, and Bud never says anything. In fact, I don't think he even notices."_

_They both ignored the sadness of that fact "Are you sure you want to stay? I mean, you don't have to. I don't need your pity. I'm rich, remember?"_

_He couldn't help but smirk at the way she used her wealth to cover her insecurities "I'm staying, Richie Rich."_

_Jackie pulled her hair back behind her ear "Oh…okay. So… you want to go to bed now?"_

_He smirked "Yeah baby, you know it."_

_She smiled widely "Shut up, you pig!"_

_He chuckled as she smacked his arm "Ooo I like it rough."_

_She pointed her finger upwards and began to lead the way "Just get upstairs!"_

_His smile was permanent "That's right. Order me around."_

_She couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes. "God, you are such a freak."_

_Once they reached the top of the stairs, Jackie led Hyde into her room, her pink and purple room._

_"So where am I staying?" he asked, looking around the atrociously girly room._

_"In here, of course."_

_"Oh okay. You got a sleeping bag or some blankets? The floor can get pretty hard." He spoke, looking to the ground._

_She looked at him in puzzlement. "You're not sleeping on the floor. You're sleeping in the bed."_

_Now he looked confused "Then where will you be?"_

_Her eyes made a full circular motion "In the bed too. Honestly, Steven."_

_His eyes bugged out "Hold the phone… You want to share a bed?"_

_She giggled "What? You've never slept in bed with a girl and just slept?"_

_"Huh I guess not." It was true. He had never slept in bed with a girl, even with the ones he had sex with. He just finished his business and left._

_"Well there's a first time for everything. I'm going to get changed and brush my teeth. Get comfortable!"_

_She pulled something out of her drawer and headed for the bathroom. Hyde looked around awkwardly before kicking his shoes off and laying down, fully clothed, on the edge of the bed. All night in bed with Jackie…this was going to be weird. As she exited the bathroom with her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail, wearing a tight white spaghetti-strapped shirt and blue and green flannel pajama bottoms, she looked at Hyde and giggled again._

_"I said to get comfy. You are still in your jeans."_

_"Uh I don't think taking my pants off is such a good idea."_

_She smiled profusely "Oh! You're afraid you won't be able to resist me, aren't you? I can't say that I blame you. No one can resist me!"_

_He grimaced as he rose to his feet and pulled his jeans down, revealing white boxers. Jackie, inadvertently eyed him hungrily. So maybe she wasn't being a hundred percent truthful about not feeling anything. _

_She flipped the light switch as he crawled in bed "Night Steven."_

_"Night." _

_He was on the edge of the bed, avoiding contact. She looked over and sighed in frustration. "Steven, what are you doing now?"_

_He looked over confounded "Uh…trying to sleep. I should think even a cheerleader could figure that out."_

_"First of all, cheerleaders are geniuses, they just don't have to show it because they are so beautiful. Second of all, I meant why are you way over there? Come here." She pulled him by his arm until he was within inches of her body._

_"That's better. Night, puddin'" She kissed his cheek before turning her back to him._

_At first he thought to correct her on the use of that horrid nickname, but when her lips touched his cheek, his mind blanked._

_"Night, dollface." He whispered as he closed his eyes._

_A few hours later, Jackie awoke, feeling a warmth upon her. It was then she saw that Hyde had wrapped his arm around her in his sleep. He was spooning her from behind, arm locked securely around her body, their legs intertwined, and his warm deep breaths upon her shoulder. She smiled as, for the first time in her short life, the feeling of pure contentment and safety filled her heart. She lifted his hand up and kissed it before lacing her dainty fingers with his larger ones. He in turn, unaware of his actions, placed a kiss on her shoulder. This was one of the best nights in her life, but it seemed she had ruined her chances, the moment their lips parted and she lied about her feelings._

* * *

"Aaaaww!" Fez and Donna chimed as Eric concluded the story.

"Get bent! Forman, how is it you know this stuff, but even Donna doesn't?" Hyde asked suspiciously.

"Well…uh…Jackie wrote me a whole letter when I was in Africa. She told me this."

Hyde eyed him, not believing a word "Let me see the letter."

"No! I mean, I can't…I…lost it." The skinny man lied. "Look Hyde, the point is Jackie loved you. She always wanted to be with you. You made her happy."

His shaded eyes stared off for moments "Yeah right. Jackie never wanted me. She just used me to get back at Kelso."

Eric sighed "Didn't the memory of your first date help at all?!"

"Who's first date?" The blonde woman asked as she pounded down the stairs.

"Hyde and Jackie's." Fez answered.

Sam crinkled her nose in disgust "Eeeww you actually took the midget on a first date? How come I haven't had a first date?"

He frowned "You did."

She huffed "Going to a hotel to have sex before you even knew my name doesn't count, Hyde!"

"Why not? I paid fifty bucks." he added.

She looked appalled "Uh! It was seventy-five, I'm not a common prostitute."

"Could have fooled me." Hyde replied sardonically.

Fez and Donna smiled as they spoke "Ai good burn." and "Ouch!"

Sam simply let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at Eric. "You just don't know how to be a husband, Hyde. I'm sure Eric here, would know how to treat his wife." She touched his shoulder seductively "He is a real man."

Eric pulled away from Sam's touch as Hyde spoke "Oh yeah, Forman's a regular Jesse James. The guy plays with dolls for a living."

Eric pointed a skinny finger at him "Hey! They are called mannequins! Speaking of which, I have to go to work now." he kissed Donna and made his way to the door.

Hyde stood up "No more displays of me and Jackie, or I'll stick my foot in your ass." Everyone looked at him in surprise at his choice of words.

"I'd have Red do it, but my feet are bigger."

* * *

He was swimming in a pool. It wasn't an average pool. It was an Olympic sized pool. It was vast and deep and incredibly fun to kick around in. Mostly it was fun because she was there with him. They were laughing. Not about anything in particular. It was just one of those days. Those good days when everything in the universe seems to be inline. As he kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her soaking raven locks and she in turn wrapped hers in his coils of curls, he felt at peace. She began to swim away, and as he swam after her, it occurred to him that he could no longer see her. She had vanished from his sight. He called out to her to no avail. It was as if his vocal chords were scorched. He could hear her voice as if it was coming from inside his head "Steven. Steven." She called, but he could not answer. He dipped under the water, but could not find one hint of her whereabouts. She was gone, and he could not save her.

"Jackie." Hyde awoke in his bed, once again sweating profusely. What were these dreams about? Why was he dreaming of Jackie at all, especially in this way? He wasn't sure he would find the answers, but he knew where to look…with Eric Forman. He had been behaving so strangely lately, he must know something. One way or another, Hyde would find out.

* * *

Eric entered Halverson's and shut the door behind him.

"Hey." A voice came from behind his left ear, frightening him.

He jumped about a mile in the air and clutched his chest "Jesus, Jackie. What did I say about you doing that?"

She rolled her lovely eyes "You are such a wuss. What does the moose see in you? I mean, she is a moose who talks. I am surprised you don't wet yourself from fear every time she speaks."

This time his eyes rolled "Yeah well, you're the Devil, and Satan fears nothing."

"Shut up, nerd boy, and tell me what happened with Steven."

He shrugged "The same. He refuses to admit any feelings or acknowledge that what you had was real. Basically, he's being Hyde-ish."

She threw her hands in the air "Great! This whole thing is never going to work. Steven probably never loved me to begin with." She slowly made her was to a counter and hopped up.

Eric smiled sadly as he made his way over to her. He hopped up on the counter and put his arm around her in comfort "Hey, that's not true. You know, I give you a lot of crap, but when you and Hyde were together, it was like magic. I mean, I had never seen him like that before, Jackie…so happy. That was because of you, okay?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled "Okay. Thanks Eric. So what's next?"

"What the hell?!" Eric looked up to find Donna standing the doorway with a look of shock plastered upon her face.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! What's next, and what do you think will be the next display? Will there even be one? Please review!**


	5. To Touch but Not to Feel

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all SO much for the amazing reviews! I can see that you guys are really enjoying this story, and I cannot tell you how happy that makes me! I know I left you all reeling over what exactly Donna could see, and you'll get that answer right now. This chapter contains some craziness. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: To Touch but Not to Feel**

* * *

"Eric, what the hell?!" Donna shouted as she gazed across to her boyfriend, with his arm around…a doll.

Eric panicked and jumped to his feet "Donna…" He laughed in such a way that would surely make his mother proud.

"Eric, what were you doing with your arm around a mannequin, talking to it?" She grimaced at the thought.

Eric looked back at the frozen form of Jackie, then back to his girlfriend. "Uh…well…"

The fiery redhead approached him "Please tell me you don't have some kind of…sexual thing you do to the doll."

"Donna, I am _not_ having sex with Jackie."

She furrowed her brow "Jackie? Oh my god! She does look just like Jackie. You're attracted to Jackie! You bastard!" She began smacking the skinny boy repeatedly.

"Ow no wait, Donna. I am not attracted to Jackie!"

"So what's with the Jackie look-alike sex doll, hah?!" She pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend.

"Look, she's not a sex doll." He insisted.

Donna began to calm herself slightly. "So then why were you talking to her? And why was your arm around her?"

He sighed "It helps me get inspiration for my window displays. I mean, you have seen me talk to my GI Joes several times, and you never think I'm having sex with them."

She nodded "Yeah, usually I think you're just a weirdo who plays with dolls."

"Action figures!" He shouted.

Donna's green eyes rolled "Whatever. But this thing sure isn't an action figure."

The tall woman made her over to the counter where the exquisite mannequin sat. She stared into the doll's face and felt her heart ache slightly.

"You know, she really does look just like Jackie. She even has two different colored eyes. It's amazing."

Donna lifted her hand and touched her fingers to the doll's face. For a moment everything else was washed away. For a moment she stood staring at her best friend in the world. For a moment it was as if this doll really was her beloved midget, but only for a moment. Donna snapped back to reality and shook her head as if to rid herself of the peculiar feeling she felt in the presence of this thing. She turned to face Eric and smiled.

"So anyway, what are you using for the next display?"

He cleared his throat "The first night Jackie told Hyde she loved him."

"You mean, when he got arrested for her?"

Eric smiled "No, when he took her back after the whole 'Get off my boyfriend' fiasco."

Donna nodded "The Valentine's dance. I remember Jackie saying it was one of the…"

"Most sparkling nights of pure bliss" Eric rolled his eyes as he completed the sentence. Jackie was such a glorified romantic.

The statuesque beauty smiled "Yeah. How did you know?"

Eric shuffled his feet nervously "Uh you know…Jackie yaps a lot, remember?"

"Yeah I guess so. Hey Eric, why are you doing all this? I mean, why Hyde and Jackie?" She asked with intense curiosity.

He shrugged "I have to do this, Donna." He saw that she expected him to elaborate, but he couldn't fully tell her. Everything would be lost if anyone of the gang should come to know the truth.

"I guess I've just seen how everything has fallen apart…How Hyde has fallen apart, and it's my mission to fix that."

She smiled endearingly "Always the Jedi knight, Master Eric?"

He wagged his eyebrows seductively "Master Eric? I could get used to that."

She laughed and smacked his arm "Shut up! Anyway, I just stopped by to say hi. I should let you get back to playing with your dolls."

"Would everyone quit putting it like that?!" He griped.

Donna made her way to the door "You should be proud, Eric. I mean, just think about how many little girls dream about having your job when they grow up." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a big girl. Red and Hyde would be proud of your burning skills."

She laughed heartily and kissed his lips tenderly "Bye."

He smiled "Bye, who?"

She rolled her eyes "Bye, Master Eric."

He kissed her before she left Halverson's.

"Gross." Jackie grimaced as she sprang to life.

"Excuse me?"

"You and the lumberjack have a sick relationship." She stated.

Eric huffed "Oh yeah, and you and Hyde were a completely healthy pair." His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Uh! Steven and I share a pure and beautiful love that a skinny little freak like you could never understand!" Her face was inches away from his as she fumed.

"You got that right! Who could understand something so unnatural? It's like Superman hooking up with Lex Luthor!" He shouted back.

She gasped "Are you saying I look like a creepy bald man?!" She smiled deviously "Or maybe you just like picturing Steven in tights!"

He growled at the tiny girl "God, I don't know how Hyde put up with you!"

She smiled and broke her death stare, knowing she had won this round. Eric sighed in frustration before speaking up again.

"I can't believe I have to lie to Donna like this. Can't I just tell her?"

Jackie's eyes shot open widely "No! Eric, no one can know!"

"It's just so hard having to keep this secret." He whined.

She glared at him indignantly "You think this is hard for you?! How do you think it is for me? I'm the one who is stuck as a doll in front of anyone except my ex-boyfriend's scrawny friend. I'm forced to wait for said ex-boyfriend to pull his head out of his ass, something he sucks at, I might add. Oh and the kicker is, I could literally die if he doesn't. So now do you want to cry like a little girl about how hard all this is on you?!"

Eric suddenly felt incredibly guilty for complaining, and he had a sudden understanding of why Red liked Jackie best. She sure possessed the ability to strike fear in anyone, much like himself.

"You're right. Okay, I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

His quiet voice soothed the brunette. "It's okay. I wish we could tell Donna too. When she touched my cheek, I wanted nothing more than to come to life and tell her, but I couldn't."

"Could you feel it when she touched you?" He asked, intrigued.

Jackie shook her head sadly "No. I could sense that she was touching me, but I couldn't feel it."

The skinny boy lowered his head in sadness. "I'm so sorry, Jackie."

She cleared her throat "Don't feel sorry for me. Save my life."

He nodded as a look of pride grazed his face "Okay. Let's get started."

* * *

The next morning, Eric sat with his parents, adoptive brother, girlfriend, and foreign friend at the breakfast table.

"Oh I just can't wait to see what you have my plastic Steven and Jackie doing today!" Kitty cheered as she poured some orange juice in her glass.

"I hope they are doing it. Giant dolls having sex…That is a turn on for Fez!" He spoke of himself in third person.

Red frowned "Look, Juan Valdez, you are here to pour the coffee, not to talk."

"Besides, If Forman values his life, he didn't use me and Jackie again." Hyde spoke warningly.

"If Eric valued his life, he'd be out of my house by now." Red added as he read his paper.

"Red Forman, you just be nice to Eric. He's our own little Michelangelo. These dolls are like the statue of David." Kitty smiled proudly at her son.

"Well, Michelangelo's statue of David was based off a young boy he used sexually. So that would mean that Eric has a thing for Hyde." Donna added with a grin.

"God, why does everyone keep saying that? First Jackie…" he instantly caught his mistake.

Hyde's eyes perked up "First Jackie what, Forman?"

Eric stammered nervously "Uh…first Jackie used to think I had a crush on you, but I told her that if anyone liked you, it was Fez."

"That is true. My affection for you runs deep, Hyde." The foreign boy responded with a bright smile."

Hyde grimaced as Red spoke up "How 'bout you girls not talk about your little crushes when I'm eating."

They all turned their attentions back to their plates, all but Hyde, that is. His eyes were glued to his nerdy friend, wondering just what he was up to. The slider door opened as a tall blonde walked in. She was dressed in a slutty stewardess uniform.

"Hey everyone! I had to work a double shift because we had a pilot convention come in the club." Sam informed the group.

"I'm sure the pilots _came_ in the club and in certain dancers." Hyde added darkly, taking in the view of his nasty 'wife'.

Kitty frowned "Oh Steven, that's just so…true." She eyed the trampy dancer "But it's really not breakfast talk."

Sam shrugged it off and walked over to where Eric sat and hopped up on the table.

She smiled flirtatiously "Hey."

Donna glared at the blonde, suddenly feeling that there was way more than a casual hello behind that "Hey".

Red also glared at the woman "Get your ass off this table. This is where I eat!"

"Yeah and you don't know where that ass has been." Donna said in disgust under her breath.

Sam hopped off the table. She addressed Hyde, but looked at Eric suggestively "Hyde, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be in there for a _long_ time." She winked at Eric.

"Like anyone cares." He added dryly, not noticing the invitation just made to his adoptive brother.

Eric jumped up "So, we should get a move on so you can see my display!" He squeaked out.

Red dropped his paper "Relax, don't get all twitchy. We'll hall our asses over there to see your little Barbie fashion show."

"I used to have Barbie fashion shows, but they always ended up in the nude." Fez observed as the gang exited the Forman house on their way to Halverson's.

When they arrived, Mr. Halverson unveiled the display, and Hyde's heart raced. It was one of his fondest memories, and one his nutty ex referred to as "One of the most sparkling nights of pure bliss." He shook his head at her romantic notions, but Jackie had been right about that night. It was the first time anyone had told him they loved him.

* * *

**That night **

_They had returned from the Valentine's dance at school, to his room in the basement, where they lay together after making love. Jackie exhaled and clung tighter to her boyfriend._

_"Steven?" Her voice sounded childlike and small._

_He looked down at her head that rested on his chest "Hmm?"_

_"I meant it…when I said I love you…I meant it."_

_He smiled "I know."_

_She lifted her head to look in his eyes "I Just want you to know that I really do love you. What I feel for Michael doesn't compare."_

_He sighed "Jackie, it's okay. Look, I appreciate it. I mean, no one has ever…you know…felt like that about me, so I guess I can deal with sharing it with Kelso. I mean, I never figured I'd have it at all in the first place."_

_She could hear the sorrow in his voice. Though he continuously tried to hide it, he was just a scared, lost little boy, never feeling loved._

_"Oh Steven, you don't have to share this with Michael. I do love him. A part of me always will, but I don't love him like I love you. I don't love anybody like that. I honestly never have." She spoke with complete sincerity._

_He breathed deeply and sat up, pulling her along with him "Look, Jackie, when I said I wasn't going to say it back…It's just that…I don't really know how. I mean, the only person who ever said those words to me is Mrs. Forman. Bud and Edna sure as hell never did." He paused momentarily "I just…I'm not good at this."_

_She smiled "Steven, you are much better than you think, in every way."_

_The honesty in her voice tugged on his heartstrings. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. He had never felt this feeling before, and he just hoped that he'd never lose it_.

* * *

Hyde stared up at the mannequins as they stood in a dancing position, looking real, looking like they had, looking happy. Jackie had been the only one to ever really love him, and just as he feared, he lost that love. Eric braced himself as Hyde began to walk towards him, but he relaxed as his friend simply walked off alone.

He watched as she fell. She plummeted from heights, down to the endless depths below. It was dark and bleak and endless. He could not find her in the murk, yet he could hear her call. She cried out to him from all the corners of his mind, needing him to find her, to rescue her from the infinite span of emptiness, but he could not find her…could not save her.

Hyde awoke, as per usual, soaked in sweat. He was hyperventilating painfully. He rose from his cot and threw some clothes on. He left the basement, with only one destination in mind. He reached Halverson's and was pleased to find the door unlocked. He made his way to the back rooms, where he found Eric sorting through some boxes. He made his way to another room without alerting his friend to his presence. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Hyde walked over to the mannequin slowly. She sat with her legs crossed as if she were real. He knelt down in front of her and stared into her face.

He removed his shades, so that his blue eyes could stare straight into her mismatched ones. It was remarkable, how much this doll resembled his dollface. He lifted his hand to the pink flower in her hair. He slowly removed it from her raven tresses. He could not understand precisely what he was doing, but it felt right to him. He ran his hand through the doll's ebony hair. It didn't feel like acrylic, or whatever fake substance they used to make mannequin's hair. It felt real to his fingers. Not as real as the face, that glorious face that so reminded him of hers. He touched his hand to the doll's cheek gently. His thumb grazed her painted ruby lips as he cradled her face. All he could do was stare into those eyes, those eyes that said so much. It was as if he could see the longing in them. A longing, he knew very well.

"Hyde?" A voice came from behind him.

He quickly broke contact with the mannequin and turned to find his longtime friend before him. "Uh hey, Forman."

"Whatcha doing here, Hyde?" Eric asked.

Hyde cleared his throat "Nothing. I'm going home." He got up and made his way passed his friend, turning back to take one last look at the doll, wondering why his hand seemed to sting in a way he had not felt in months.

Once he was gone, Jackie returned to her human form, but not in a quick jump as usual. She simply sat there frozen. She touched her hand to her face, where his hand had been, not a moment before, and a tear escaped her eye, followed by many more.

"Oh Steven." She breathed out as the tears fell.

Eric walked over to her and kneeled before her, placing a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

"Oh Eric, I wish I could feel him. You have no idea how much I wish that."

He pulled her into his arms "I know. I know. I'm going to fix this. I swear to you, I will."

He held her in his arms as she cried. He was sure that Hyde was finally close to opening his heart again, and he was certain that his next display would be the final task in making that happen.

The next morning, Eric sat once again, with his family and friends at the kitchen table, when a frazzled Michael Kelso ran in.

"You guys, something awful happened!" It was obvious to Eric that his friend had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked worn out.

"What is it, Michael?" Kitty asked in concern.

"A body washed up in Illinois. They think it's Jackie."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know you all want to kill me right now. Lol sorry, but I am a big meanie with my cliffhanger endings. I think there are only 2 more chapters and an epilogue left, if everything goes as planned. Lol please review! **


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: Wow! It has seriously been a long time since I updated this! I am SO sorry about that! Guess what? Today is the one year anniversary of my fanfic writing!! It was April 14, 2008 when I posted chapter one of Prom Night Redone! It's crazy how fast it went. Anywho, in honor of my anniversary, I HAD to update one of my JH stories, so I went with this one, but don't worry, I really want to update the rest as well. It's been so long since I've updated, you may need to reread the last chapter to refresh. Lol! **

**Btw, please go and check out my story Monsterfest!! It's a crossover from That 70s Show and Angel, but you will still be able to follow and enjoy it if you don't watch Angel!! I hope so, anyway.**

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

**

* * *

**

It had been mere moments since his friend had uttered the words, but to Hyde it felt like a year. His chest hurt, his stomach knotted, and his ears rang. Everything moved in slow motion. Nothing was real. Kelso could not have spoken what he thought he did. There's just no way. Nothing bad could have happened to his dollface. She couldn't be…

"Oh my God! Kelso, what the hell are you talking about?!" The tall woman rose to her feet in panic.

Michael Kelso sniffled slightly "I got a call from a guy I know in the police department down there, and they found a dark haired girl. They think it's Jackie."

Donna's mind was reeling "Why would they think that?"

"She was wearing a Jacket that had "Princess Jackie" sewn on the it."

Fez gasped "Oh no, my goddess loves that jacket."

Hyde felt like he could vomit right there. He knew that jacket all to well. Jackie had worn it, insisting that she knew she was royalty, but it was time that the rest of the world knew it too. This couldn't be happening. He had to see for himself.

"Take me there, Kelso."

As Hyde stood, Eric began to panic. He knew that if Hyde saw Jackie's body, she would die for real, and he could not let that happen.

Eric jumped up from the couch and blocked Hyde "Hey buddy, you don't have to go. I'll go with Kelso and make sure it's really her."

Hyde scoffed "Like Hell, Forman, I'm going. Now get the hell out of my way."

"Fine, I'm coming too." The skinny man spoke resolutely. He would figure out a way to keep Hyde away from the body if it was the last thing he did, which knowing Hyde's temper, it very well could be.

The drive seemed to pass too fast for Eric's liking. He still had no idea how to keep Hyde from the body. It's not like he was a strong man, and he couldn't very well tell him the truth. That would kill Jackie just as soon as Hyde seeing her body. He didn't seem to have any real options, but he had to think of one. He just had too.

"Look it probably isn't her. I mean, they didn't find any I.D. right? It's just a jacket. I'm sure there are plenty of girls you have jackets like that." Eric tried to reason with his two friends.

"She had it specially made so that 'it would be proof of how one of a kind she was'" Hyde spoke in a deep raspy voice. He didn't want to speak at all, but Forman never seemed to shut up. All Hyde wanted to do was get to that morgue and see for himself if his worst nightmares had come true, if the only woman he ever let inside was gone forever.

Eric sighed, feeling defeated. Damn Jackie, and her ridiculous narcissism.

"I can't believe you guys let this happen!" Kelso spoke angrily.

"We let this happen?" Eric asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah! Jackie took off and never called or anything, and you guys didn't even care."

"Kelso, you haven't asked about Jackie lately either." Eric retorted.

"Yeah well, I have Betsy to worry about. If I'm not a good enough dad, Brooke won't do it with me."

Eric grimaced "What does that have to do with Jackie?"

"Duh Eric, it's complex!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up." Hyde ordered darkly. All he could think about was his beautiful doll lying cold and naked on a slab somewhere. His insides ached furiously. He knew who's fault this was, and the blame should not be placed anywhere but upon his doorstep. It was his numerous mistakes that drove Jackie away in the first place. Maybe if he hadn't been so stupid, she would be alive.

The three old friends arrived at the morgue moments later. This was a place none of them ever wished to step foot, especially when it involved someone they loved. As the Medical Examiner lead them into a cold room filled with tiny doors to refrigerated drawers, Eric's heart began to pound. He had to stop this.

He extended his hands to block Kelso and Hyde "Hold up guys! Maybe I should look by myself. I mean, you both dated her. It'll be too hard to do."

Hyde pushed against his friend. "No way, man. Get out of the way."

Eric pushed Hyde back "No Hyde! I can't let you do this! Look, it can't be her anyway, I got a letter from Jackie."

"Yeah when you were in Africa, we know, but that was a long time ago." Hyde continued to push. The M.E. had now opened a drawer and pulled out a body, her face covered with a blue sheet.

"No I got a letter a couple of days ago! I just didn't tell you." Eric lied as he tried desperately to hold his friend off. Kelso had stopped fighting. He knew that this was Hyde's place, not his.

"You're the worst damn liar I have ever met, Forman. Now fuck off!" He pushed Eric to the floor as he made his way over to the body quickly. The doctor began to pull the sheet down.

"Nooooo!!" Eric shouted from the floor as Hyde's eyes locked on the body.

Hyde felt bile rise into his throat "Oh my God…"

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." The redhead muttered as she paced the Forman Kitchen.

A somber looking Red sat at the table as his wife and future daughter-in-law paced.

"She is such a sweet girl. Sure, she had no knack for baking, but she sure had spirit." Kitty spoke sweetly.

"Yeah and she was loud as hell, but she was the only damn one of them I could stand." Red added.

"No more of the 'was' talk. Jackie is fine! She has to be!" Donna assured.

Kitty sighed "Poor Steven, this will kill him."

"What will kill Hyde?" Sam asked as she entered the kitchen.

"A body washed up in Illinois. They think it's Jackie." Donna responded, barely able to utter the words.

"So?" Sam asked with attitude.

Donna began to fume "So? How can you ask that?! Jackie was…_is_ our friend!"

The blonde shrugged "Whatever."

As she watched Sam leave the room, Donna had never wanted to beat anyone as much as she wanted to pummel Sam. How could she have befriended that whore and deserted Jackie? If Jackie was dead, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Hyde stared down at the lifeless body of a beautiful brunette, as his heart raced a million miles per hour. Eric jumped up and ran over to his friend. Looking down at the body, he breathed a sudden sigh of relief, for it was not Jackie.

"It's not her." Hyde spoke out in a whisper. Never had he been more relieved in his life.

Eric patted his friend's shoulder. He could hear the muffled tears of Kelso behind them. Hyde simply stared at the body, seemingly stunned.

"Hyde, are you alright?" Eric asked his surrogate brother in concern.

"I don't know." Was all he would say.

Before leaving, Eric made a call to his mother to ensure them that it wasn't in fact Jackie's body. On the drive back to Point Place, Hyde spoke only once.

"Forman, do you know where Jackie is?"

Eric hated having to lie to his friend "No, why exactly?" He hoped that Hyde would say something along the lines of "I love her, and I need to get her back." That would surely break the spell, but he had no such luck. Hyde said nothing else, but Eric knew him well enough to know he was deep in thought.

* * *

Once back in Point Place, Eric headed to Halverson's to tell Jackie what had happened. He made his way to the back room, when Jackie, in her most exquisite outfit yet, came to life.

"Eric, what are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be back until morning." Jackie asked in confusion.

"Jackie, they found a body, and they thought it was you."

"Oh no! Eric, Steven can't see my body! I'll die!" The words came out frantically.

He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her "Don't worry. It wasn't you. She had your jacket though."

The tiny girl gasped "Oh god! It was that girl. I had to get gas at the state line, and this homeless girl was just standing outside the gas station shivering. I bought her some food and gave her my jacket. I can't believe she died!"

"Wow. That was unusually charitable of you." Eric observed in surprise.

Jackie frowned "Hey, I'm charitable! Senior year, I ate Jenny Simkins' lunches because she was getting fat. See, I help people!"

His green eyes rolled "Right. You're like Mother Teresa!"

Her nose scrunched up "Except prettier and with much better fashion sense."

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. After all, he had thought he lost this crazy girl for good. Suddenly, Jackie morphed back into mannequin form. Eric heard someone enter the room, so he turned to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just wanted to see you." Sam strutted over to Eric, batting her eyelashes.

"Look Sam, you have to stop this." He insisted.

"Stop what?" She asked coyly as she pressed her chest against his.

Eric grabbed her arms and pulled her away "Stop the flirting and touching. Nothing is going to happen between us, Sam. You are married to my best friend, and I love someone else. Just back off. I have stuff to do."

As Eric turned his back to her and began to adjust the dress that mannequin Jackie wore, Sam huffed.

"That's it. You love her, don't you? That little midget has you whipped just like Hyde, so you made yourself a creepy life size doll of her to play with."

Eric frowned "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

She shook her head "It's true. Well, I have had enough of that bitch, even in doll form she messes everything up!" Sam punched Eric hard and grabbed the mannequin. "I'm getting rid of this thing!" She shouted as she marched along the back of the store.

Hyde entered the room to find his friend on the floor "Forman, what happened?"

Eric wiped the blood from his nose "Sam's going to destroy the Jackie mannequin. We have to stop her!"

Hyde helped Eric to his feet as they followed after Sam. They caught up with her as she was turning on a large machine.

"What is that thing?" The curly haired man asked his skinny counterpart.

"It's like a wood chipper…Oh my God!"

They both watched as Sam held the Jackie doll over the chipper and slowly dropped her in.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: So only one chapter left!! I hope you liked it! Please review, and remember to check out Monsterfest!!! **


End file.
